A touch window is installed on a display surface of an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence device (ELD), so that a user inputs predetermined information into an electronic appliance by pressing the touch panel while viewing the image display device.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a touch window.
Referring to FIG. 1, the touch window includes a cover window 10 which receives a touch input from an outside, a TSP (Touch Screen Panel) including a V/A (View Area) which receives the touch input through a sensing electrode and a D/A (Dead Area) which does not receive the touch input, and an instruction icon pattern part which is electrically connected to the TSP and is formed in an F/A (Function Area) of the cover window 10 as a button (instruction icon). A print part 20 may be coated on the D/A and the F/A and the instruction icon pattern part may be formed on the print part 20. The instruction icon pattern part may include a search key, a back key, a home key and a menu key sequentially installed from the left.
A blinking function for feedbacking a touch by a user using a light source such as an LED is applied to the F/A. However, a height difference area is formed between an area where the button part is formed and an area where the button part is not formed. Due to the height difference, the sensing electrode formed on the instruction icon pattern part may be subject to disconnection and crack. Thus, a problem may be caused in driving the instruction icon pattern part, and a quality of the touch window may be degraded.